Really True Undeniable Love
by ljp
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. Who is she? And why is she there? Everyone's involved, and, as always, romance is blossoming. But the big question is, between whom?
1. The New Girl

Title: Really True Undeniable Love  
  
Author: LJP   
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts in the gang's sixth year. Who is she? And why is she there? Everyone's involved, and, as always, romance is blossoming. But the big question is, between whom?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: If Laura seems like a Mary Sue, then she is. If she doesn't seem like a Mary Sue, then she isn't. I have a problem with original characters. Everyone of them can be mistaken as a Mary Sue, not matter what. In every genre. So, just read my little story here, then write me a review if you want me to continue it. If not, then maybe it'll just sit here at fanfiction.net unfinished. Think about that for a while. (Oh, no, did she just threaten us? You bet I did.) Enjoy.  
  
Laura Alissa Paris stepped timidly into the first empty compartment of the train   
that she could find. She fell back onto the bench and hugged her bag against her chest, her left hand clutching her ticket. She stared out the window, her face cold and emotionless.  
  
Laura sat there, staring and unmoving for what seemed like hours. The train   
rolled through fields occupied by cows, goats, sheep, climbed through forests with tall, towering, dark trees, and sped past the coast, with its rocky cliffs and blue, sparkling waters. She liked the peace and quiet her private compartment afforded her, and it wasn't until a woman with a sweets cart barged past that she was taken from her reverie.   
  
"Would you like anything off the cart dearie?"  
  
Laura jumped at the interruption, but she turned to the small, old woman and   
shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm fine."  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, pushing past the door.  
  
Slowly, Laura set her bag on the seat next to her, reaching in and removing her   
school uniform. She had never had to wear a uniform to school before in her life. She was accustomed to her khakis and sweaters, and her baggy jeans and oversized sweatshirts on those "down" days. She wasn't used to wearing a skirt, knee-high socks, and a blouse and tie. Laura had never tied a tie in her life, and didn't seem to realize how difficult it was going to be.  
  
She got up from her seat and pulled the door shut, allowing herself some privacy   
as she changed. After she had finished with everything except the tie and sweater vest, she stood up and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her dark auburn hair fell in ringlets framing her face, and she pushed an errant   
strand behind her ear. Laura then turned to the task of tying her tie. She watched herself in the mirror as she struggled with the piece of clothing. She wasn't sure how she was going to fit in at school, coming in while everyone else her age had already been there for five years. And, on top of that, this was England, and she was decidedly not British. Her American accent betrayed her attempts to conceal that. For some reason, she was unable to master a British accent.   
  
After five unsuccessful attempts at tying her tie, she gave up and let out a   
frustrated sigh. She flung open the door and searched the hallway, hoping to find someone willing to help. There was no one to be seen.  
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Someone yelled from a few compartments away.  
  
"Can't you at least wait until we get to Hogwarts before you start torturing us this year?" A new voice, a female voice, continued.  
  
"Torture you?" Came a third voice. "Me?" It laughed. "Me, waste my time   
torturing you? The boy who lived, a weasel and a know-it-all Mudblood? Ha!"  
  
Laura watched as three figures stepped back out of the room. Two were tall,   
towering and haunchy boys, while the third was close to a head shorter, with white-blond hair and the bluest eyes Laura had ever seen. He caught heer gaze with a cold stare and a sneer, then, with a sharp turn, walked the other way, his black robes billowing out behind him. His two lackeys followed him. Laura stood still and silent for at least a moment. Just as she was poised to start for the room where the commotion had begun, someone stuck their head out the door.   
  
  
"And stay out Malfoy! Or we'll hex you."  
  
The boy, who's hair was carrot-red, turned and saw Laura standing there. "Why   
hello there." He greeted. "Come now, don't stand there by yourself. Come join us."  
  
"Ron, who are you talking to?"  
  
He turned back inside the compartment. "I think it's the new girl. You know that transfer student Professor McGonagall mentioned at the end of last year."  
  
Laura groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. "Do you mind? I am right here you   
know."  
  
The boy - Ron, someone in the compartment had called him - stuck his head   
back out into the hallway. "Sorry." He muttered, his cheeks growing almost as red as his hair. "Want to join us?"  
  
Laura looked at him curiously, then nodded. "Hold on one sec." She hurried   
back into her compartment, grabbed her clothes, shoved them into her bag, then headed back into the hallway. Ron was waiting right outside her door. "Thank you." She said, following him down to her compartment.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way." He introduced, just two steps away from his   
door. "Sorry about that earlier. We're not used to new students. I don't think we've had a transfer at all in our six years at Hogwarts."  
  
She smiled. "I'm Laura Paris. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Ron led her inside his compartment, where two other Hogwarts' students were   
sitting side-by-side. One was a girl about Laura's height, with shoulder-length, frizzy brown hair and the other was a lanky boy with unruly brown hair, glasses, and a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. "This is Laura Paris. She just transferred here." Ron introduced. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you both."  
  
"Join us, won't you?" Harry motioned to the bench across from him.   
  
Hermione extended a box of jelly beans toward Laura as she sat down. "Want   
one?"  
  
Laura looked at her strangely. "Thanks." She reached in and pulled out a bean   
and held it in her palm. "What flavors is it?"  
  
Ron shrugged, popping one into his mouth. "We don't know. Haven't you ever   
had one before?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
The three of them all looked at her. "They come in every flavor." Ron explained. "I'm usually rather lucky when it comes to flavors though. I've only had liver and onions once and grass isn't too bad once you get used to it."  
  
Laura made a face and slowly slid a red bean into her mouth, silently hoping it   
was just the normal cherry. She would even had settled for cinnamon. To her luck, it was just a strawberry flavored bean, and she let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  
  
"Do you know what house you're in?" Harry asked, biting the leg off of a   
chocolate frog.  
  
"House?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Hogwarts students are divided among four houses. Gryffindor - that's where the   
three of us are - Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said.  
  
Laura shrugged. "I'm supposed to see Professor McGonagall as soon as we   
arrive at Hogwarts. I assume that she'll tell me where to go when I get there." She cast a glance sideways at Ron, who looked away suddenly and blushed. "Do any of know how to tie a tie?"  
  
All three of them laughed, but Ron was the first to speak. "You don't know how   
to tie a tie?"  
  
Laura shook her head, embarrassed. "I've never had to wear one before."  
  
He inched closer to her and reached out to grab the tie she was holding out to   
him. He put it around his own neck and tied it, fumbling around with it for a bit before getting it right and handing it back to her. "Here you go."  
  
She smiled, slipped it around her neck and tightened it. "Thanks."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry looked out the window. "We're almost at Hogwarts."   
  
"I like your accent." Hermione said. "Where in the States do you live?"  
  
Laura smiled softly in thanks. She hated the fact that she talked differently than everyone attending Hogwarts. "I live in Pennsylvania." She explained, not indulging anymore information.  
  
The train came to a stop. "You had better get your sweater and your robes on."   
Harry nodded to Laura.  
  
She thanked him and pulled her sweater over her head. Then she pulled on her   
robe and grabbed her bag, standing up. "Do you think one of you would be willing to show me where Professor McGonagall is? I've never met her."  
  
***  
  
Even though Laura was not a first year, Professor McGonagall instructed her to   
join the first years for the Sorting Ceremony. Then she would join her fellow sixth years at the table of the house she is sorted into.  
  
Laura walked at the back of the line as they entered the Great Hall. It was   
magnificent. Unlike anything she had ever seen before. Four long tables were set up parallel to one another, and another table was on a platform perpendicular in the far side of the room. Candles were suspended in mid-air, and the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky.  
  
The group of first years were led to the front of the Great Hall. Laura gazed   
around the room, seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all smiled at her. To her left, she saw the blond boy from the train. He had a handsome face and seemed to be enjoying himself, surrounded by his friends. A girl with dark brown hair and a pale face hung on his arm. Laura glanced up at the banner above the table - Slytherin. He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. She shuddered and looked away.  
  
Professor McGonagall launched into a speech about the Sorting Hat, which was   
an old, rugged witches' hat that was placed on a three legged stool on the center of the platform. The hat then began to sing.  
  
After it had finished, the professor began calling names. "First is Laura Paris." She said. Laura took a deep breath and stepped forward through the parting crowd. "Miss Paris is a sixth year, who has just transferred here from a school in the United States. Miss Paris, if you please." She extended an arm toward the stool.  
  
Laura slowly sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on her   
head. "Ah!" It said. Laura jumped. "Courage, feeling, honestly, ambition...I'll put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" She sighed and stood up, making her way down the steps once again to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"That was certainly interesting." She breathed, sliding into the empty seat beside Ron.  
  
"This is Seamus, Neville, and Ginny." Harry introduced, while the Sorting   
Ceremony continued and Gryffindor received its ten new members from the first years.   
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor." Ginny grinned.  
  
As the ceremony concluded, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up   
and made a few announcements. "First and foremost, a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food of all shapes and sizes appeared on the table before them, and everyone   
dug in hungrily. A ghost flew through the table and popped out of the rice casserole in front of Laura. She let out a gasp.   
  
"Good day to you all." The ghost said, then flew past them to welcome the   
newest Gryffindors.  
  
"That's Sir Nicholas." Ron explained, chewing on a piece of chicken. "Also   
known as Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
"Nearly Headless?" Laura asked. "How can someone be nearly headless?"  
  
The ghost, who had seemed to hear her, fluttered back to the table. "Is it true? A new Gryffindor sixth year? And someone asking about my head? I can be nearly headless like this." He reached up and pulled on his neck, revealing that it was only attached by a thin stretch of skin on the far side. Laura swallowed, disgusted. Then Sir Nicholas left once again.  
  
Harry and Ron snickered. Hermione rolled her eyes. And Laura looked across   
the room, and once again caught the gaze of that mysterious blond, who quickly turned away. She sighed. Maybe fitting in at Hogwarts will not be as difficult as she thought. 


	2. Jibberish, Dragons, and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
"The first Quidditch match of the year is against Slytherin." Harry said. "And I haven't got a full team. I'm still missing a chaser and a keeper."  
  
The four of them had arrived at the top of Gryffindor Tower, just in front of the painting of the fat lady in a pink dress. "Jibberish." Hermione muttered to the painting.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Laura asked.  
  
The fat lady nodded and swung aside, allowing them entrance into the Gryffindor   
common room.   
  
"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ron wondered, aghast that someone would   
have never heard of the game.  
  
"It's a sport." Harry began to explain.  
  
Ron interrupted. "Only the best sport in the entire world."  
  
"Let me explain it to her Ron." Harry continued. "It's played on broomsticks with three kinds of balls. The Quaffle, which is thrown through one of three hoops in order to get points, the Bludgers, which try to knock players off their broomsticks, and the Golden Snitch, which, when caught, ends the game."  
  
"It's dreadfully dangerous." Hermione stated. "But the boys seem to like it.   
Harry's the captain of the Gryffindor team, which is why he's so preoccupied with finding players. Ron's a chaser. They're always talking about it."  
  
Laura shrugged. "I'll play if you still need someone. Just teach me how. Oh,   
and I suppose I should learn to fly on a broomstick properly before I try. I may fall off it I don't." She laughed.  
  
Her three friends looked at her with the same stunned expression painted across   
each of their faces. "What school did you transfer from?"  
  
Laura grew serious. "I was just never very good at flying, that's all." She lied. "I just need some practice to perfect it." Then she turned and headed upstairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged worried glances.  
  
***  
  
The first class of the day was Potions, down in the dungeons with Professor   
Serveus Snape, a man who fit his position as head of the Slytherin House and his   
surroundings, the dark, dismal, dank, decaying dungeons very well.   
  
Snape had stringy, greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders, covering half his face. His face was pale, his features rough, and to complete the look, had a hooked nose.  
  
  
Laura took a seat near the middle of the room between Ron and Hermione. She   
looked up as the blond boy she had continually been catching glimpses of since the day before strode into the rode. He stopped and turned to look at her for just a second, before sneering at Hermione and continuing to the front of the room to speak with Snape.  
  
"Who is that?" Laura whispered to Hermione as she watched him brush past   
them.  
  
Hermione made a face. "Draco Malfoy. He's heir to one of the biggest wizarding   
fortunes imaginable. Unfortunately, he already has an ego to accompany it. Malfoy thinks he owns the school and sees that it's his job to make everyone who is not a member of the Slytherin House feel as miserable as possible."  
  
"He's gorgeous." She breathed.  
  
Hermione almost choked. "Draco? Malfoy? Ew, no way. He's Slytherin, and he   
lives up to his name. Evil, conniving, lying..."  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor Snape cut off her ranting list of adjectives describing Malfoy's faults. "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor for talking during class." He barked. "Now, who can tell me the ingredients needed to make a proper Truth Potion?"  
  
No one raised their hand, not even Hermione, who never missed the chance to   
answer a question. Then, slowly and deliberately, Malfoy raised his hand. He answered the question correctly and then sent a smirk a Hermione's direction. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Five points for Slytherin."  
  
Snape then proceeded to instruct everyone to open their textbooks to the section   
on truth and honestly potions. "You will all work in pairs for the next weeks in order to develop and test every potion in this section."  
  
Everyone immediately turned to find a partner and the chatter began. Snape put   
a hand up to stop the chaos. "I will choose partners for you."  
  
There was a resounding groan from the class. "Miss Granger, you will work with   
Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Weasley with Mr. Goyle. Potter, you with Longbottom." He continued through the class until the only two left were Laura and Draco. "Ah, Miss Paris. It is truly a pity you weren't sorted into Slytherin. You would make a great one. I knew your aunt of course, and I am sure she will be disappointed as well to know that you are a Gryffindor. Nevertheless, there isn't anything I can do. You will work with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Laura looked at her professor, confused, but stood up and walked to the front of   
the room to sit with her partner. She was unsure what to make of Snape's comments.  
  
Snape continued with his instructions. "On page 147, you will find five questions that are to be asked once each of the potions are completed. You will both drink it and ask the questions to each other. Be sure to keep a record of the answers. You may begin." He spun on his heels and headed to his desk.  
  
Draco looked at Laura, who turned away from his gaze suddenly, becoming very   
interested in the insect parts on the table in front of her. "I see you've become friendly with your fellow Gryffindors as well." He hissed, his voice almost snakelike.  
  
She nodded. "It's good to have people to talk to, especially among those you live with, and especially when you're new." 


	3. When Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
Draco looked curiously at Laura as she measured out a vile of snake's blood,   
careful to get it exact. *Seriously Malfoy, are you going to do something, or just stare at me the entire class?*  
  
He jerked away, having not seen Laura's lips move at all. "Sorry, I'll get to work."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"I just said that I'd get to work." He insisted. "You made some snithe comment   
about me staring at you and not working, so I just said that I'd start to work." *I really hope you're not going to turn into another Mudblood Granger. It's bad enough we have one know-it-all, but two?*  
  
"Excuse me?" She shot back.  
  
He looked at her, unsure as to why what he had just said about him not working   
would offend her. "I just said..."  
  
Laura shook her head. "I heard what you said Malfoy. But I never said anything   
about you not working and just staring at me. And even if I did, that's no reason to insult Hermione."  
  
"But I didn't insult her!" Draco protested, growing all the more confused.  
  
She nodded. "Yes you did. I distinctly heard you say `another Mudblood   
Granger' then you called her a `know-it-all.'"  
  
Draco wasn't sure he heard her right. "But I never said that." He countered. "I was just thinking it..."  
  
"Miss Paris, Mr. Malfoy, I do hope that you are talking about the potion before   
you. I would hate to see that it was a mistake pairing the two of you together." Snape snapped, peering over their shoulders at their lack of work.   
  
"Sorry sir." Malfoy muttered, reaching for the eyedropper to work on the adding   
the snake's blood to the concoction at the exact same time Laura reached for them. Their hands touched, sending an electric shock through both of them. Sparks flew off their skin.   
  
Laura snatched her hand away. "Ow, damnit." She swore, rubbing the red spot   
that had appeared on her hand where she had touched her partner.  
  
Draco was rubbing his hand as well.  
  
Snape spun around to see what the commotion was. He looked at both students   
curiously. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know!" Draco gaped. "She touched me and then there were sparks.   
What kind of sick joke was that Paris?"  
  
Laura's mouth opened and nothing came out. She couldn't find the words to   
defend herself. Snape looked from Paris to Malfoy, then shook his head. "Carry on."  
  
*What the hell was that?*  
  
*I have no idea.*  
  
Draco and Laura looked at each other, both realizing neither of them had said   
anything aloud, but then also realizing they had both heard and answered each other.  
  
"Come on Laura!" Hermione called out.  
  
Laura broke her gaze at Malfoy and stood up suddenly, turning to follow   
Hermione. "I'm coming." She said, looking at Draco one last time before hurrying after her friend. *That was too weird!*  
  
*I couldn't agree more.* She heard Draco whisper inside her own head.   
  
***  
  
"I am so sorry you had to work with Malfoy." Harry insisted from across the table. "Knight to E-5." He instructed his piece to move.  
  
Laura scanned the chess board for her next move. "It wasn't too bad. Just really strange." She took a deep breath and told her queen to take one of Harry's pawns. The queen picked up a chair and smacked the pawn with it, breaking the piece in half. Laura sighed and picked up the pieces from the board.  
  
"Strange? How so? And what was with those sparks in the middle of class?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. We both reached for the eyedropper at the same   
time and as soon as we touched - boom! It was like I stuck my finger in a light socket."  
  
He moved his bishop to an empty square. "And you would know...?"  
  
Laura laughed. "I was a little curious as a child."  
  
Harry pursed his lips. "But why did that happen when you touched Malfoy?"  
  
She shrugged again. Frowning at the chessboard, she finally moved her queen   
three spaces to sit in front of his king. "Checkmate." Laura's face broke into a smile.  
  
"You beat me. I thought you said you'd never played this before?"  
  
"I haven't." She kept her smile plastered on her face. "I have never played   
Wizard's Chess before today." Laura pushed away from the table and stood up.  
  
"Wizard's Chess." Harry shook his head. "I can't believe I fell for that act of innocence." He stood up and put the board away. "You know Laura, I think you should play Ron. He's the best Wizard's Chess player I have ever met. I mean, who else would beat a huge bewitched board created by Professor McGonagall to protect the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
  
Laura raised an eyebrow. "He did that?"  
  
"Single-handedly."  
  
She smiled again. "Impressive."  
  
Harry returned the smile and ushered her toward the door, his hand coming to   
rest at the small of her back. "So, have you figured out why it happened between you and Malfoy?"  
  
"You asked me the question two minutes ago Harry." She quipped. "I seriously   
doubt that I could come up with an answer to a question like that in that amount of time." They walked turned down a corridor.  
  
"Let me know when you think of an answer."  
  
She laughed. "You will be the first to know when I figure it out." The pair took the first door leading outside and began walking toward the Quidditch field. "Are you sure that you're willing to teach me how to play Quidditch?"  
  
"I need a new chaser, don't I?"  
  
Laura nodded. "That's always a pretty good reason for agreeing to teach   
someone, isn't it?"  
  
Harry agreed.  
  
They walked onto the Quidditch field together just as the Slytherin team was   
finishing their practice. When Draco passed them, he sent a glance in Laura's direction, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. Harry reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, sorry." She pulled her gaze from Draco's and followed Harry onto   
the field. He took her to the center where a dark red trunk sat. He opened it and tossed her the largest ball.  
  
She almost missed it because she was watching Draco's retreating form. Laura   
turned just in time to see the Quaffle before it hit her in the face. "That's the Quaffle." Harry informed her. "Your job, as a chaser, is to get that ball, through one of those three hoops." Laura looked over Harry's shoulder to see what he was talking about.  
  
"Alright. So I fly around on my broomstick - attempting not to fall of mind you - with this ball, and throw it in the hoops."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, but you also have to dodge these." He pointed to two   
smaller balls that seemed to be struggling to get out of the chains that were holding them down. "These are bludgers. And it's the beaters' job to keep them away from you, Ron, and Meg."   
  
Laura nodded again.  
  
"Do you wanna try it with a broom?" Harry wondered, holding out his precious   
Firebolt to her.  
  
She reached out for it, her hand shaking slightly. She didn't want to admit that she'd never flown on a broom before in her life. She grabbed the broom's handle and took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry Laura. The broom won't hurt you." Harry insisted, pushing the   
broom into her hand.  
  
"I've never been on a broom before." She mumbled incoherently.   
  
Harry couldn't understand her. "What?"  
  
Laura sighed. "I've never been on a broom before."  
  
Harry laughed. "You're kidding!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He was looking at her, his eyes wide. "Alright then. I'll teach you." Harry smiled and reached out to cover her hand with his on the broom handle. Laura returned his smile. 


	4. Sick Days

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
The first Quidditch match of the school year was held on the Friday after   
Halloween between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The entire school showed up to watch the game, especially since last year's championship match was between the same two teams, which ended with the score Slytherin 180 and Gryffindor 170. Harry had caught the snitch.  
  
Harry, Laura, and Ron waited in the locker room with the rest of the team. Harry seemed to be almost hyperventilating. "Harry, relax. You're turning into the next Oliver Wood." Ron said, giving him a friendly slap on the back. "Just catch the snitch, okay? Meg, Laura, and I will do the rest."  
  
"Provided that I don't fall off my broom and land on my ass." Laura muttered.   
  
Harry elbowed her. "I just really want to beat Malfoy."  
  
"Just catch the snitch." Meg Lafferty, a third year chaser who joined the team the previous year, encouraged. "We'll win. Don't worry."  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Rob O'Reilly, a fourth year who had been roped into Lee Johnson's job as announcer when he graduated, said, his voice booming. "Here are the teams: Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor team hopped on their brooms and sped out onto the field. Laura   
silently hoped that she wouldn't fall off and make a complete fool of herself. Everyone moved into the position around the referee, Madam Hooch.  
  
O'Reilly continued his announcing, explaining the rules of a game as Madam   
Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch. Laura watched as the golden snitch spun past Harry and moved on to flutter past Malfoy, who was the Slytherin's seeker.  
  
Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle into the air and blew the whistle.  
  
"Gryffindor chaser Ronald Weasley catches the quaffle and speeds off to the   
Slytherin goals. Slytherin Marcus Hoffman smacks a bludger in his direction. Weasley dodges the bludger and tosses it over his head to Laura Paris. Paris, the newest member of the Gryffindor team, catches it and throws it through the middle Slytherin hoop. Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
Laura slapped Ron five, almost losing her balance on her broom. She moved to   
steady herself.   
  
The match carried on in that same manner for at least an house with no sighting   
of the snitch. Malfoy and Harry were growing impatient.  
  
"With a score of 80 to 70, Slytherin is in the lead. And, the snitch has yet to   
make an appearance." O'Reilly informed the crowd excitedly.  
  
Laura had positioned herself at the Slytherin end of the field, waiting for Meg or Ron to pass her the quaffle. She preferred `cherry-picking' to flying on the broomstick. Out of the corner of her eye, Laura spied a flutter of gold. She turned just in time to see both Harry and Draco flying directly toward her. Draco was moving faster than Harry, and just as he reached for the snitch, which was fluttering next to Laura's ear, she spun around to get out of harm's way. In the process, she blocked Malfoy, leaving Harry full access to get the snitch. At the last second, Laura lost her balance and reached out, her arm slamming into Draco's back. He grabbed her hand instinctively to steady her.  
  
An electric shockwave rushed through her body, sending sparks flying from their   
skin into the air. The shock forced both of them from their brooms. Both Laura and Draco tumbled to the ground as Harry captured the snitch.  
  
They hit the ground with a smack.  
  
***  
  
Laura opened her eyes and groaned at the blinding pain shooting through her   
skull. Her hand shot up to cover her eyes from the light. She rolled her head to the side to find Draco Malfoy in the bed to her left.  
  
"Ah, Miss Paris, I see that you have returned to the land of the living." Professor McGonagall greeted. She was standing, with her arms crossed, at the far edge of Laura's bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You and Mr. Malfoy had a collision in mid-air. You both fell off your brooms.   
Fortunately, Madam Pomphray was able to take care of both of you. Unfortunately, you will be unable to return to classes until tomorrow."  
  
"How long...?"  
  
"Almost four days Miss Paris." McGonagall responded to her unasked question.   
"You will be delighted to know that Mr. Potter caught the snitch shortly after you and Mr. Malfoy fell. Gryffindor won 220 to 80." She walked around to the side of Laura's bed.   
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have already been in to see you. They brought you some flowers."  
  
Laura turned to discover two huge bouquets of flowers, one of red roses, and   
one of white, sitting at the edge of the bed. She smiled softly.  
  
"Ms. Granger thought you might enjoy some chocolate, so she brought you some   
from the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. She also brought you your homework."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Laura said, struggling to sit up in her bed.  
  
"What exactly happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Laura shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
The professor narrowed her eyes at her student, but still nodded curtly and   
walked away. Laura fell back against the pillows. She knew Professor McGonagall didn't believe her. But she didn't know if she could even believe herself.  
  
A groan emanated from Malfoy's bed. Laura turned toward him. Draco tossed   
and turned from side to side before beginning to hack uncontrollably.  
  
"Malfoy!" Laura whispered. When he didn't respond, she tried again, a little   
louder. "Malfoy!" He still didn't answer. "DRACO!" She had never used his given name before, but she sort of liked the sound of it on her tongue.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at her, his blue eyes dull and steely.  
  
"Paris? What happened?" He asked, his voice raspy and hoarse.  
  
Her face fell. "We collided during the game and fell off our brooms. It's   
Tuesday."  
  
He coughed again, trying to sit up. He lost his balance and started to roll out of bed. Laura jumped out of her bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle, and caught Malfoy before he hit the floor. She caught him, her arms wrapping around his waist, and fell to the floor, Draco landing on top of her.  
  
"Oof!" Laura groaned as her back hit the floor.  
  
Malfoy was laying on top of her, tangled in the sheets that had slid off his bed   
when he fell. It was then that Laura realized two things. One, every place that the two of them were touching was searing with an electric shock, but no where near as bad as it had been the previous two times they touched and two, Draco was not wearing a shirt.  
  
Laura gasped. She made a move to push Malfoy off her, but was only able to   
get a full handful of Malfoy's firm, muscled chest. "Sorry." She muttered, rolling out from under him and standing up.  
  
She extended an arm to help him up. Malfoy accepted it, coughing, and stood   
up. "Thanks Paris." He said, crawling back into his bed and drawing the curtain between the two beds. *Crazy mudblood.*  
  
Laura heard him in her mind and frowned. Tears started to form in her eyes, and   
she fell back against her bed. That was one of the worst insults he could have said to her.  
  
***  
  
After the Triwizard's Tournament two years ago, the success of the Yule Ball   
during Christmas break was so great, that Professor Dumbledore made the decision to instigate another Christmas dance, which was held last year. After the success of that dance, he decided to make it an annual event. As the Christmas season drew closer, all everyone could talk about was the dance.  
  
"Are you staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Ball this year Laura?" Lavender   
asked as the two of them headed toward Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class.  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I haven't really given it much thought."   
Lavender gave her an incredulous look. "Well, I suppose it would be fun..."  
  
Her friend jumped up and down a bit. "Great! I happen to know that there are   
more than one members of the Gryffindor House that are just dying to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lavender smiled at her. "Neville, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron..."  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Laura laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Her friend's face fell. "Alright, so I am. But I did hear that Harry and Ron are both fighting over who's going to ask you first." She shrugged and slid into the seat next to Dean. She nudged Laura in the arm. "And anyway, Dean already asked me. And I think Seamus asked Ginny, so..."  
  
"You were just teasing. Yes, I know." Laura took her seat next to Hermione, who was busy scrawling notes into her notebook. "What is this Christmas dance-ball thingy?" She whispered to her.  
  
Before she could answer though, Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the   
class and slapped her wand against the desk. "Quiet class. It's time for your exam. I need each one of you to take everything off of your desk except your wand. I am going to give each of you a lighted candle. Your task is to turn it into a flashlight by the end of class. When you have achieved your task, call me, I'll look at it, then you will be dismissed." She then moved between the rows of desks and set a candle in front of each student. "You may begin."  
  
Laura picked up her wand and stared at the candle. She bit her lip hard and   
waved her wand at it flippantly. Nothing happened. This was going to be a long class. 


	5. The Play's the Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in the purpose of this little story. Thanks. Also, Shakespeare definitely owns everything that comes from "Romeo and Juliet" and "Hamlet." I could never write like he does.  
  
Laura was late to Potions. And being late to Potions was the absolute worst   
thing that could happen to her. Professor Snape was not lenient to persons exhibiting tardiness. She ran around the corner and almost tripped on the steps on the way down to the dungeons.  
  
Halfway down, she slammed into someone, falling backwards.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized, pushing up from the cold, stone steps.  
  
Harry was standing in front of her, reaching out to help her up. "Laura, sorry   
about that. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She accepted his help and stood up next to him. "It's okay. I was running.   
We're late."  
  
Harry nodded. "So we are." Laura gave him a strange look and hugged her   
potions textbook to her chest.  
  
The two friends turned around and started down the steps together in silence.   
Just outside of the dungeons, Harry spun around to face Laura. "Laura, there's   
something I've been meaning to ask you." She looked at him curiously. "Would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?"  
  
She smiled. "Harry, I would love to go with you." She bit her lip. "One question though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Were you waiting for me on the steps this morning?" She asked.  
  
He grinned but didn't answer. Instead, he pushed open the heavy wooden door   
and headed into the dungeon. Laura had no choice but to follow him. Professor Snape looked up as they entered.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Paris, how nice of you to join us. Twenty points will be   
deducted from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Now, take your seats." He said, his voice stern and monotone.  
  
Harry hurried to his seat next to Neville. He beamed at Ron, who looked from   
him to Laura and back again. He scowled. Laura laughed and slid into her seat next to Draco Malfoy. She smiled to herself and stole a glance back at Harry and Ron, who was seated behind him. Ron didn't look very happy.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Snape was   
droning on and on about their next endeavor in the class.  
  
Laura didn't answer, not gambling anymore points for Gryffindor.  
  
*Are you going to the Christmas Ball?* She turned to look at Draco, but he was   
busy taking notes, his head buried in his potions book.  
  
*So you've decided to speak to me.* She thought back, not really sure how the   
whole telepathy thing worked. She was a little confused.  
  
He sent her an exasperated groan. *We're not technically speaking, now are   
we?*  
  
Laura giggled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. A small smile crept onto his face. "Miss Paris!" Snape demanded.  
  
She looked up at him. "P - professor Snape?" She managed to stutter.  
  
"I asked you a question Miss Paris. I would like it if you answered it."  
  
"Um..." Laura hadn't heard the question. "Sir...I..."  
  
"Thank you Miss Paris, that will be all." The class snickered. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He turned around and continued his lecture. Laura's cheeks turned bright red as all the heat rushed to her face.  
  
*Sorry about that.*  
  
Laura snorted, pushing Draco's voice and thoughts from her mind. She didn't   
need this anymore. She didn't need him embarrassing her, losing her track of mind, or losing points for her house. She almost managed to do it.  
  
*Paris, I'm talking to you.*  
  
She pushed him out again. She turned to the side and sent a glare in Draco's   
direction. *SHUT UP DRACO!* She screamed in her mind, hoping that he get the   
picture. Apparently he did. He didn't bother her again.  
  
At the end of class, Draco grabbed Laura's arm when she got up to leave.   
"Leave me alone." She spat, trying to pull her arm away, but being unsuccessful. The electricity was shooting through her entire body again.  
  
"Paris, I need to talk to you." Draco insisted.  
  
"Laura, you coming?" She heard Hermione call out from the doorway.   
  
She shrugged away from Malfoy's grasp and began walking away. "Laura,   
please." She spun around, surprised at his use of her first name. Draco was pleading with her with his eyes.  
  
"Laura!" Ron called out.  
  
"I'll be right there." She answered, glancing over her shoulder at her three   
friends. They shrugged, looking only slightly worried, and slowly walked away. Laura turned back to Malfoy. "What do you want?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "I wanted to ask you if you would go to the Christmas Ball   
with me."  
  
Laura didn't know what to say. That was most assuredly the last sentence she   
expected to hear out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. The fact that she had to say no to him made her feel awful. She didn't know why. "I can't."  
  
His face fell. "Of course. I shouldn't have asked you." Malfoy started to gather up his books from the desk. *I knew there wasn't a chance you'd go with me.*  
  
Laura put a hand on his shoulder, jerking away at the electric shock. "Mal -   
Draco. I would love to go with you. But Harry asked me this morning and I already told him I'd go with him. I'm sorry."  
  
Malfoy looked surprised, but he didn't express it. "I guess I'll just ask Pansy, since everyone's expecting me to anyway." He snatched his potions book off the table and breezed past her, leaving Laura alone in the dungeons.  
  
Snape looked on from the shadows.  
  
***  
  
The fat lady raised her eyebrow at Laura, who was tapping her foot in the attempt to remember the password this week. Finally, exasperated, she spoke. "Spiderweb."   
  
The fat lady smiled, and the painting moved aside, allowing Laura to walk into the Gryffindor common room. She pushed her black robe off her shoulders, dropped her bag onto the floor next to the nearest couch, and fell back onto the cushions. Sighing, she dug her favorite book out of her bag and ran her hand across the brown leather cover. It was cracked and worn. And the gold lettering adorning the cover has worn off. She flipped the book open to a tattered and torn page.   
  
Her book of four of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies was her most prized   
possession. She soon found her favorite soliloquy in "Hamlet."  
  
"To be, or not to be - that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them. To die - to sleep - no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die - to sleep. To sleep - perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub! For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause."  
  
For some reason, whenever Laura had a problem or a question, good old William   
Shakespeare would have the answer. It was just finding and interpreting that answer that was usually the problem. However, somehow Laura's dilemma with Draco Malfoy was not going to be solved with suicide.   
  
She frowned and skipped through "Hamlet" to "Romeo and Juliet." She opened   
to a ripped, dog-eared page.  
  
"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too   
late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."  
  
That wasn't right either.   
  
Certainly, Malfoy was an attractive boy with white blond hair that shone in the   
sunlight and blue eyes that, when he was smiling (which was rather rare) sparkled and danced. They could make a girl melt into a puddle at his feet. He was very well-built; she found that out when he landed on top of her in the hospital wing. But there was no way she could ever love him. Not Draco Malfoy, who has done nothing at all to make her feel anything for him except detest and disgust. Asking her to the Christmas Ball was the nicest thing he had ever done. The most civil he had ever been. No, she didn't love him.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes and opened to a random page.   
  
"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."  
  
She groaned in disgust and tossed the book aside, staring into the flames   
flickering in the fireplace. 


	6. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling   
created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in   
the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
  
It happened the same way it had the night before.  
  
Laura was standing in the middle of a field. The wind was slashing against her skin, and   
a light mist hung in the air. Dark gray clouds covered the night sky. The full moon   
peeked out from behind the mounds of gray. A wolf howled in the distance.  
  
Laura looked to her right. Draco Malfoy stood there, his face a deadly shade of white,   
his lips bruised and purple, and his eyes dull and gray. He bowed his head low.  
  
To her left stood Harry Potter, his bangs brushed to the side revealing his scar.   
Hermione and Ron stood behind him. Hedwing, Harry's snowy white owl sat on his   
shoulder. Their lips were moving, but no sound was coming out of them.  
  
Both Harry and Draco extended their arms toward her at the same time, reaching out for   
her. She was caught; she didn't know which way to turn.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black shrouded figure appeared in front of her. It spoke to   
her softly, hissing, snakelike, but somehow she understood what it was saying. But   
before she had a chance to answer its threat, two bolts of electricity shot from its arms,   
slamming into both Draco and Harry at the same time. They both flew backwards when   
the force hit them.  
  
Laura screamed.  
  
She turned from Harry to Draco, then back again. She couldn't move. Her legs felt   
paralyzed. Her mind raced, debating over who she should save. Hermione and Ron   
were standing there, unmoving, laughing at her.  
  
Laura made a move forward, but the black figure advanced at her. It reached up to   
remove its hood, revealing its ugly, distorted face. Laura was blinded by a green light,   
seeming to surround her from all directions. She felt the most intense pain flood through   
her body, seeping itself into her pores...  
  
Laura awoke with a start. She stared at the ceiling, her breathing heavy and uneven. It   
was the third night in a row she had had the dream. She seemed to be able to recall   
every detail, and the pain was more than she could bear, even awake as it was fading   
away.  
  
"Laura! C'mon! It's Christmas" Parvati cried from down in the common room.  
  
She let her breathing even out before rolling out of bed and pulling on her robe and   
slippers.  
  
When she got to the common room, everyone else was already there. Harry and Ron   
were sitting on the floor, passing presents out to those gathered, Hermione, Lavender,   
and Parvati were squeezed on the couch together, and Ginny was sitting in the seat next   
to the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks for the earrings Laura." She said, getting up to give her friend a hug.  
  
"I'd hoped you'd like them."  
  
"We were waiting for you to open the rest." Harry said, nodding toward the Christmas   
tree.  
  
The first thing Laura noticed was a cage with an owl in it sitting on an end table She was   
a mix of light browns and whites. Laura's jaw fell to the floor.  
  
"I think it's from your parents." Ron said, popping a handful of newly opened Bernie   
Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.  
  
Lavender popped up from her seat to see the owl. She stuck her finger between the   
wires and stroked the owl's neck. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
Laura shrugged and picked up the card sitting in the bottom of the cage. As everyone   
around her pestered her about it, she opened the card and read it.  
  
Laura,  
  
We do hope you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts so far. We didn't think it was very   
fair not to allow you to take Mercutio with you, and we also hate to see you use the   
school's owlery for every letter, so...Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy her!  
  
Love, Mom and Dad  
  
She grinned and handed the letter off to Lavender, who was waiting for it. "Aw, that's so   
sweet!"  
  
Laura opened the cage and allowed her owl to perch itself on her forearm. She ran her   
fingers along the bird's feathers. "Who's Mercutio?" Parvati asked. Everyone was   
gathered around Laura.  
  
"My black kitten. Mom and Dad didn't want me bringing him with me." She smiled at her   
new owl, who cooed softly and nipped at Laura's fingers. "I think I'll call you Ophelia."   
She suggested, to which the owl only cooed some more.  
  
"Fair Ophelia." Hermione whispered, petting the owl. "The name suits her."  
  
The morning passed quickly, Laura forgetting about her nightmare. Everyone enjoyed   
the fire in the fireplace, and the presents under the tree. Laura opened all of her gifts. A   
dark green sweater from Hermione ("I thought it matched your eyes."), a beaded   
bracelet from Lavender and a matching necklace from Parvati ("We thought they'd go   
good with those blue earrings you have." Lavender insisted), a journal and a pen from   
Ginny ("But you don't need the pen!" She explained. "You just talk and it records what   
you're saying."), and a box of chocolate frogs ("If you get a `Lenerstein' card, I'll trade   
you a `Dumbledore for it.") and a poster of the Chudley Cannons from Ron and Harry.   
The only thing left was a small package wrapped in black paper.  
  
Hermione picked it up. "It says your name Laura." She handed it to her. There was no   
card with it.  
  
Laura furrowed her brow in thought and meticulously began to unwrap it. When she   
opened the box, she could do nothing but gape. She pulled from it a gold chain.   
Dangling from it was the most amazing ring adorned with the biggest ruby she had ever   
seen. Surrounding the stone were two small diamonds. She gasped.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.  
  
She turned over the box and then searched through the wrapping she had torn off. She   
still couldn't find a card. "I don't know." Laura, and all of her friends, just stared at the   
ring. She rolled it around in her fingers. "I don't know."  
  
But she did. Somewhere, deep down, she knew exactly who the ring was from.  
  
  
  
The Christmas Ball was already in full swing when Harry and Laura arrived. The four   
House tables usually sitting in the Great Hall were put away, and in their stead were   
smaller, round tables lining the wall. The hall was decorated with silver and gold   
balloons and streamers. Holly and mistletoe was hung everywhere. A huge Christmas   
tree sat at the far end.  
  
Laura had dressed in an emerald and gold dress robe, with a gown of the same colors   
and materials underneath. It was fitted at her waist, and fell to the floor, sweeping   
around her ankles. Thin straps held it up. She had swept her curls on top of her head,   
and placed a string of pearls around her neck.  
  
Harry had bewitched a corsage of roses, making them gold to match her gown. He had   
blushed when he gave them to her. She thanked him and kissed his cheek.  
  
Harry and Laura made their way towards the far corner of the room where Ron and   
Hermione were waiting. On the way, Laura caught sight of Draco Malfoy and Pansy   
Parkinson. She was hanging all over him, dressed in a hideous robe of seafoam green.   
It looked like Draco was doing everything in his power to push her away. Laura choked   
back a laugh, suddenly feeling sorry for him.  
  
Hermione followed her gaze. "It's a step up from what she wore last year." She stated.   
"Canary yellow."  
  
This time, Laura did laugh. She gave Hermione a hug. "You look absolutely fantastic."   
She smiled.  
  
Laura looked at Ron and Hermione, who looked a little awkward together. She knew   
how much Ron liked Hermione, so when he asked Laura to the dance and she had to   
decline, she suggested her. She was glad her friend had accepted the invitation. But   
now that they were here, they seemed uncomfortable.   
  
Soft strains of music filled the air.  
  
Laura grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. He only protested for   
a second. "Harry." She said. "If you're going to be my date, then you're going to have   
to dance with me."  
  
Harry put his hands lightly on Laura's hips. She groaned and put her hands on his   
shoulders. There was at least a foot and a half of space between them. She sighed, but   
didn't make any move to change it.  
  
After about forty-five minutes of dancing (Harry only stepped on her foot twice, and she   
also danced with both Ron and Dead at least once), Harry and Laura turned to the   
punchbowl.  
  
"I'm going to go outside and get some air." Laura said, setting her glass back on the   
table. "I'll be right back."   
  
Ginny had come up to steal Harry away for a dance, so no one objected. Laura headed   
across the Great Hall and out onto the nearest balcony. She leaned against the railing   
and stared out into the night. A soft blanket of snow have covered Hogwart's grounds.   
Flurries were falling through the sky.  
  
Slowly, she started down the stone steps toward the courtyard, shivering slightly as the   
snowflakes touched her bare skin. *I should have grabbed my robe.* She thought,   
wrapping her arms around her chest. She had taken the robe off over half an hour ago.  
  
Someone wrapped a robe around her shoulders, and Laura almost jumped a mile. She   
had stopped under a stone archway and spun around to find none other than Draco   
Malfoy standing behind her. "You looked cold." He said, a half-smile adorning his face.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, pulling the edges of Draco's black dress robe tighter around   
her.  
  
She finally got a chance to actually look at Draco. Her breath caught in her throat. He   
was dressed entirely in black, his suit, his robes, everything. He had spiked his hair   
back in this little way that really seemed to fit him. He truly looked devilishly handsome,   
sexy, desirable, needless to say, Draco Malfoy looked hot.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?" She spat.  
  
He looked taken aback. "Fine Paris! I won't try to act civilly."  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry Draco. It's Christmas. We should call a truce." She extended a   
hand. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Laura." He said softly, shaking her hand. Another slow song began to   
play inside, and it could barely be heard outside.   
  
Draco didn't let go of her hand. She looked down at their joined hands surprised, but   
didn't let go either. Draco pulled her against him, wrapping his free hand around her   
waist. Laura's free hand snaked around his neck and came to rest against the nape of   
his neck. The electric shock from their bodies touching didn't hurt anymore, instead it   
felt...good. Laura shuddered, and Draco pulled her closer. She laid her forehead   
against his cheek. His breath ruffled her hair.  
  
*You look so beautiful tonight.* He whispered in her mind. Laura's eyes fluttered shut.   
For some reason, dancing with Draco under the stars with snow falling all around felt so   
right. So perfect. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
Draco and Laura swayed back and forth to the music. He pulled away just a little bit and   
looked up. Laura followed his gaze to the archway above them. Hanging directly above   
them was a piece of mistletoe. He looked at her. She looked back at him.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. Draco touched her cheek with his palm. Her skin   
felt as if it had been set on fire. They both leaned toward each other. Laura closed her   
eyes, anticipating the feel of his lips of hers. She felt his breath mix with hers. Just as   
his lips touched hers...  
  
"Laura!" Ginny yelled.  
  
They broke apart, putting at least three feet between them. But the harm was already   
done. Ginny's mouth hung open, but she didn't say anything. Finally, she closed her   
mouth and spoke calmly. "Laura, Harry's looking for you."  
  
She looked at Draco. His face was bright red. She'd never seen him blush before. He   
muttered something and started to walk away. "Draco!" She stopped him, pulling his   
robe off her shoulders. She handed it to him, her hand lingering on his for a moment.   
Then, he hurried away.  
  
Laura sucked in a deep breath.  
  
Ginny was staring at her in disbelief. When Laura reached the top of the steps, she said   
to her. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, okay Ginny?" Laura threatened, ushering her friend back into the   
hall. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Ginny nodded. "But that was...Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"I know Ginny." She insisted. They re-entered the Great Hall together. Pansy was back   
on Draco's arm, but he looked at her and caught her gaze for only a moment before   
looking away.  
  
"Come on Ginny." She pulled her toward the rest of the Gryffindors. Her mind was   
racing, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow. I just want to shout out a couple thank you's to those of you who   
reviewed my story! ElleLegov, LoPotter, and Princess Hikaru! You guys are   
fabulous...thanks for reading and reviewing. By the way, do you like the new format   
better?  
Now, as for everyone else out there, please, please, please read and review. I   
refuse to post the next chapter (mind you, I have a whole bunch written already) until I   
get at least 5 reviews, okay? Thanks. 


	7. The Book

Author's Note: Alright, so I never did get all the reviews I wanted, but, since I have a   
bunch written and I simply cannot wait to post more, I will. Okay? Good :-) Hope you   
all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling   
created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in   
the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Laura scanned the index of the book for any mention of telepathy or electric shock. She   
needed to know what was going on with her and Draco. She needed to know why she   
was so attracted to him.  
  
Finally, she found it. Right between telekinetics and telephone.  
  
"telepathy: happens only with the presence of RTUL (see RTUL by Katerina Pavaratti,   
pub. 1876)"  
  
"What the...?" She muttered under her breath, flipping through the pages in an attempt   
to figure out what `RTUL' meant.  
  
She couldn't find anything.  
  
Sighing, she shoved the book back onto the shelf and headed to the card catalog.   
There was nothing there either.  
  
"I think you're looking for this."  
  
She jumped and spun around. "Draco, you have got to stop sneaking up on me like   
that." She gasped, her hand clutching her chest.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry." He handed her a thin paperback book, which was tattered from   
use. "It was in the restricted section."  
  
Draco walked away, leaving Laura standing in the library with an illegal book in her   
hand. A piece of paper fell out from inside the book. She reached down to pick it up   
and unfold it. She recognized the script as Draco's.  
  
Laura,  
  
After you've read this, I think we should talk. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at   
midnight tonight.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She bit her lip and shoved the note into her bag. Then she looked down at the title of   
the book. "The Complete and Accurate Account of Really True Undeniable Love."  
  
Laura's jaw fell.  
  
  
The Complete and Accurate Account of Really True Undeniable Love.   
  
Written by Katerina Pavaratti, 1876.  
  
There are only a handful of honest accounts of the presence of really true undeniable   
love. These instances span the centuries, no set pattern or evidence surrounding the   
how or the why. The most recent was recorded in 1871. Some people spend years   
immersed in the search for their one really true love, but the shocking truth is this: you   
will only get what your heart desires when you're not looking for it.  
  
The following explains that which must transpire in order to ensure the presence of really   
true undeniable love.  
  
1. Both parties must be non-Muggle.  
  
The only six records of really true undeniable love have been between those of the   
magic sort. The reason for this is that Muggles do not hold the brain capacity for   
understanding half of that which must transpire. They cannot comprehend true love.  
  
2. Telepathy will be evident.  
  
Really true undeniable love will be evident by the fact that both parties will have the   
ability to communicate with each other without talking. They are able to sense emotions,   
read the thoughts, and at some times, have complete conversations within their minds.   
It is often said that it is possible for one to be able to tell when the other is in trouble.   
One instance recorded says that a conversation took place across the continent of Asia.  
  
3. The Electric Touch  
  
Whenever two persons who are really and truly in love touch for the first time, they will   
experience an electric shock. This will continue to happen between the two parties until   
they have relaxed, feel comfortable with each other, and share true love's first kiss (see   
below). The electricity passed between them could conceivably become life-threatening,   
but there has been nothing fatal recorded. When relaxation finally occurs, the pain of   
the electric shock wears off, leaving only pleasure within the body.  
  
4. True love's first kiss.  
  
Two people who are really and truly in love will share the earth-shattering experience of   
the first kiss. The first kiss shared between two really and truly in love will feel like the   
end of the world. No one can describe the feeling that happens. It can only be   
illustrated as unbelievable.  
  
5. Power.  
  
Two people who are really and truly in love are more powerful than anything in the world.   
Nothing except death can come between them.  
  
6. The Sharing of Blood.  
  
People who are really and truly in undeniable love must complete the ritual of the   
sharing of the blood. The two people must share their blood in a ceremony, which can   
be found on the next page. Once the ceremony has begun, it must be completed. If it is   
not, both people will die. Once the sharing has been completed, they are inseparable.   
Really true undeniable love defies all odds. Those who dare oppose it will be cursed   
(see the "curse of true love").  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Well, who feels like making my day and leaving me a note?   
BTW, sorry this is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. 


	8. The Kiss That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling   
created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in   
the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
  
Laura slid the Invisibility cloak over her head. Only after a lot of begging, pleading, and   
lying (she said she had to get a book out of the restricted section) did Harry allow her to   
borrow it.  
  
Very slowly, and with making as little noise as possible, she crept out of the common   
room porthole and out into the hallway. Raising her wand up, she whispered. "Lumos!"   
A bright light shone from the end of it.  
  
It took her longer than she thought to creep up to the Astronomy Tower. But it was only   
because she ran into Mrs. Norris, Filch's scrangly looking cat, and needed to extinguish   
her wand, and because she also ran into Peeves, the Poltergeist. Peeves, having seen   
her light, made as much noise as he could in order to call Filch, but she managed to run   
away before Filch came.  
  
When she reached the Astronomy Tower, she was a little surprised to find no light in the   
room. A figure was sitting on the window sill, moonlight streaming onto his face. It was   
Draco. Knowing that he couldn't see her yet, Laura walked closer, moving directly   
behind him. She watched him stare out into the night. The moonlight lit up his face,   
accenting the lines and reflecting off his eyes. "Oh Laura." He breathed.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Draco turned around, having heard her. Naturally, he saw nothing.  
  
"Draco, it's me." She whispered, slowly reaching up and pulling off the cloak.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and just stared. "Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" He   
wondered, reaching out to touch the soft material.  
  
Laura nodded. "I borrowed it." She bunched it up and set it on the floor next to the   
window. Then she sat across from him on the window sill. "The moonlight's really   
beautiful, isn't it?" She wondered, staring off out the window, the foreboding Forbidden   
Forest staring back at her.  
  
The air filled with silence.  
  
Draco broke it. "Did you read the book?"  
  
She turned to him and nodded, not meeting his gaze. "I don't understand Draco. Do   
you actually believe that stuff? How can it be love? We've never really even talked..."   
Her voice trailed off.  
  
He shrugged. "Laura...didn't you really read it? It said that it just happens. You can't go   
searching for it. And no one knows why it happens; it just does."  
  
She took a deep breath. "But why is it happening to us?" She whispered. He didn't   
answer. "And how do we know it's for real?"  
  
"All the symptoms are there: being wizards, the telepathy, the electric touch..."  
  
"That's three out of six." Laura pointed out.  
  
Draco reached out and touched her hand. She almost pulled back, but it wasn't painful   
anymore. "We wouldn't know about any of the other ones, now would we?" She finally   
raised his eyes to meet his. He leaned forward, his lips mere centimeters from hers.   
"Maybe if we tried out number four, we'd be able to determine if what we read was true."  
  
Laura licked her lips in anticipation. She stared at Draco's lips. She had dreamed and   
fantasized about those lips. About how they would feel against hers. Would they be soft   
and gentle? Or rough and wanting? Now, she wouldn't have to imagine anymore. He   
moved even closer, his breath mixing with hers. She closed her eyes.  
  
Draco's lips touched her gently. They were soft. Laura sighed against them and shifted   
her position, moving closer to him. He cupped her cheek in his palm, pulling her against   
him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and allowed the other to press gently   
against his well-defined chest. He opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue along   
her lower lip, pleading for entrance.  
  
She opened her mouth to him.  
  
The kiss was unbelievable.  
  
Fireworks were going off inside their heads. Intense spasms of pleasure soared through   
every part of their bodies. Rockets flew, birds sang, water rushed, frogs jumped, the   
wind blew, the sun shone, everything in the world describing happiness and love flashed   
by Draco and Laura. They couldn't pull apart.  
  
Something was holding them together, allowing them to savor the moment in all its   
entirely. Saving and recorded each movement, every memory, each second as it   
passed.   
  
Finally, an eternity later, the broke apart, both breathing heavy. Draco leaned his   
forehead against Laura's and took her hands in his. He kissed her eyelids softly. Laura   
bit her lip. "I love you." He whispered, his breath hot against the skin of her cheek.  
  
She jerked back. Laura had heard what he said. She shook her head violently and   
pulled her hands from his. "No, Draco, you don't." She whispered, her voice shaking.   
She stood up and backed away. "You don't love me. You can't. You can't love a   
mudblood." She accused. "What would your father think? His only son, his heir, sitting   
away in some tower making out with a Gryffindor mudblood. You hate us, remember   
Draco?" Her voice grew louder. Draco shook his head in protest. "You hate   
mudbloods. You answer only to Lord Voldemort, who's sole purpose in this lifetime is to   
rid the wizarding world of mudbloods. If I were a pureblood, Draco, then you could love   
me. If I met your father's approval, then you could love me. If I were in Slytherin, then   
you could love me. If I were a Death Eater, worshipping the ground the Dark Lord   
walked on, then you could love me. But I'm just me." She choked, tears streaming from   
her face. "I'm just me. Laura Paris, a Gryffindor and a mudblood."  
  
Laura spun on her heel and started running. Draco called out to her, but she ignored it.   
She wanted to be back in her dormitory, safe in her bed. Away from Draco Malfoy and   
his kisses and the three words he should never have said. She wished she hadn't gone   
to the tower. She wished she hadn't kissed him.  
  
She wished she wasn't really truly and undeniably in love with him.  
  
  
  
Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy, who had once again attached herself to   
his arm. He suddenly felt very repulsed and did everything in his power to push her   
away.  
  
"Draco!" She whined. "What's the matter?" She flipped her long dark hair over her   
shoulder and encircled his waist with her arms.  
  
"Pansy, "I'm not in the mood." He said, pushing her away and turning back to his plate   
of runny scrambled eggs.  
  
Pansy looked hurt, but she got up and moved anyway, plopping down into a seat next to   
a seventh year Slytherin and batting her eyelashes at him. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
He jabbed at his eggs with his fork, completely uninterested in eating. All he could   
remember was the night in the Astronomy Tower. A week ago. With Laura. He saw her   
at the Gryffindor table, looking even more radiant than she had in potions the day before.   
She was avoiding him. Even went so far as to ask Snape to change partners. He   
refused, but even so, the only time Laura said anything to Draco was when he was   
measuring something wrong or staring at her. And everytime it was nothing more than   
"Malfoy? What are you doing?" or "Stop staring at me Malfoy!" It was never Draco. And   
it was far from civil.  
  
She was sitting between Potter and Weasley, who looked very attentive to whatever it   
was she was talking about. She looked directly at Draco, her face cold and emotionless,   
and then quickly looked away.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
Just then, the windows in the Great Hall opened up, letting in hundreds of owls. "Mail's   
here!" Goyle exclaimed. "Wicked!" He grinned when his mother's owl dropped him a   
box of sweets.  
  
Draco scanned the bunch for his father's hawk, expecting, as always, a letter outlining   
his every fault and telling him how to remedy them all. Instead, to his surprise, an owl of   
speckled browns and whites swooped down and dropped him an envelope. Draco   
watched the bird turn, coming to a stop on Laura's shoulder. She stroked its neck and   
fed it a piece of bread crust. Never once did she look to see if the delivery had taken   
place.  
  
Draco was half-tempted to toss the envelope aside and ignore it. But his curiosity got   
the better of him. He tore it open, frowning when a gold chain and ring fell out. He   
recognized it immediately. Draco unfolded the note and read it.  
  
Draco,  
  
Thank you very much for thinking of me at Christmas. The ring is beautiful, but I cannot   
accept it. Please understand.  
  
Laura   
  
He sighed and rolled the ring around between his fingers. Tears stung his eyes. He   
shoved the ring into his pocket and leapt to his feet, kicking the chair and causing it to   
fall over. He stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Laura, along with every other Hogwarts' student, watched Draco Malfoy run from the   
hall. His eyes were puffy, and Laura thought it looked as though he might have been   
crying. A part of her wanted to run after him, but she didn't.   
  
"Laura, I asked you a question." Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry." She turned to look at him, pushing all thoughts of Draco to the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
Laura slowly pushed open the door to the dungeons. Professor Snape sat at his desk.   
He didn't see her enter. "Professor Snape?" She asked timidly, stepping out from the   
shadows.  
  
He looked up at her. "Miss Paris, what brings you down here?" She wasn't sure what to   
say Snape had never really shown any likeness for her.  
  
She hugged her books to her chest. "I was hoping that you'd be able to answer a few   
questions for me. About my aunt."  
  
His face seemed to soften for a moment, but only for a moment. "Continue."  
  
Laura sat down in the seat across from Snape. "I don't really know anything about her."   
She admitted. "You mentioned something about knowing her, so I was hoping you might   
be able to talk to me about her." He just looked at her. "I can come back..." She started   
to get up.   
  
Snape put up his hand to stop her. "No, I can tell you what you want to know." He   
waited for her to continue.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know anything about her." She shrugged. "My parents didn't tell me   
anything at all about her other than the fact that she was dead. And that I must be a   
witch because of her."  
  
"What?" He demanded. Laura jumped. "Your aunt is most decidedly not dead." He   
continued plainly. "She is residing quite comfortably in Azkaban." Laura looked puzzled.   
"Your aunt and I were quite close, back in our Hogwarts days. We were in Slytherin   
together, which is why I thought you may have ended up there as well, but alas, you did   
not. Your aunt was Head Girl, the last to come out of Slytherin in years. When He-Who-  
Must-Not-Be-Named came into power, she took her place with the Death Eaters. She   
never denied her loyalty though. That's what put her in Azkaban."  
  
"But she's alive?"  
  
He nodded. "Your aunt is a great witch, a powerful one. She would be proud of you."   
He added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Why aren't I in Slytherin though?"  
  
A hint of a smile appeared on Snape's face. "Because no two people who are really and   
truly in love have ever come out of the same house." He stood up and walked away,   
leaving Laura to comprehend his words.  
  
Laura sat alone in the dungeons, Snape's words finally sinking in. Her eyes widened,   
and she spun around to call out to Snape. But he had already disappeared. 


	9. The Sharing of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this story except Laura. J. K. Rowling   
created them all in her own magnificent universe, and I mean no harm by using them in   
the purpose of this little story. Thanks.  
  
  
Laura was being as precise as possible in measuring the water for their most recent   
potion. Just as she was about to add the final drop into the beaker, Draco, who was   
holding a vile of pig's blood for measurements, slipped, his elbow smacking into Laura's   
arm, which slammed into the cauldron, which knocked everything on the table over and   
exploded. The explosion forced Draco onto the floor.  
  
The entire class grew silent, just waiting for Laura to expload at Malfoy. She took a deep   
breath. "Thanks a lot Malfoy." She spat sarcastically. He didn't answer, and it was then   
that Laura noticed something.  
  
Draco was laying on the floor, gripping his leg, which had a huge piece of one of the test   
tubes stuck in it. His face was distorted with pain. Most of the class seemed to notice   
this too. There were several gasps, and Lavender Brown ran to the nearest waste   
basket to throw up.  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room in search of Professor Snape,   
who had been called up to talk to Professor Dumbledore just a few minutes before.  
  
Malfoy couldn't move his leg. No one else made any move to help. Laura finally knelt   
down next to him to help. She pulled her robe off and started to wrap it around his leg.   
She pressed her palm to the cut softly, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Draco, I'm going to pull the glass out now, okay?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.  
  
He swallowed hard, but nodded anyway, just glad she had slipped up and used his given   
name. She pressed on his leg and reached for the shard of glass. She gripped it the   
wrong way, and it sliced open her palm. "Damn." She muttered, wincing.  
  
Everyone had gathered around the front table. Finally she had completed a make-shift   
wrap with her robe. She helped Draco to his feet.  
  
"We're going to the hospital wing." She told anyone who would listen. "If Professor   
Snape gets back, let him know."  
  
Ron and Harry ran over to them. "We'll help Laura." Ron made a move to grab Draco's   
shoulder.  
  
"Keep your hands off me Weasel." He spat, his voice raspy and pained.   
  
Laura shot him a look. "He's just trying to help."  
  
"I don't want his help."  
  
She gave Ron and Harry a shrug and a hopeless look, and continued to haul Malfoy   
toward the hospital wing. They were halfway there when Laura lost her grip and Draco   
slipped out of her grasp. She fell on top of him.   
  
"Get off me Paris." Draco growled in pain. The wrap she had made fell off, so she   
reached down to cover his cut again. Her palm slid on top of his shin, her blood oozing   
out and mixing slowly with his. A hot burning sensation seeped through her veins. She   
pulled her hand away as if burnt.  
  
"Miss Paris! Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing?"  
  
Laura turned to see Professor Snape and Hermione standing there. "There was an   
accident with the cauldron..."  
  
Both of them were covered in blood. Snape eyed them. "Did you get cut as well Miss   
Paris?" He hurried over to them.  
  
She nodded and showed him her hand.  
  
"We need to get you both to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
  
  
Laura passed out from blood loss on the way to the hospital wing. She woke up three   
hours later to discover Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall talking quietly at the foot   
of her bed. Draco was in the bed next to her talking to Snape. She could only make out   
a few things that Dumbledore and McGonagall were saying, but she couldn't make any   
sense of it.  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
"They need to complete it."  
  
"They'll die otherwise."  
  
Pain was shooting through Laura's body. She groaned and struggled to sit up. In an   
instant, both professors were next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Like hell." She said, then she blushed. "Sorry."  
  
McGonagall smiled and produced a book from under her robe. It was the one about   
RTUL. She held it out to Laura and Draco. "I trust that you both have read this book."   
  
They nodded, their cheeks reddening.   
  
"Then you know about the sharing of the blood." She continued.   
  
They nodded again. "Then you also know that if the sharing is started, it must be   
finished. Otherwise, both parties will die."   
  
They nodded.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Then you realize how imperative it is that you   
both complete the ceremony."  
  
Laura looked at her professors, then at Draco, horrified. He was perfectly calm. But we   
never started the ceremony..." She objected.  
  
"Yes we did." Draco muttered. He took a deep breath. "You got cut on the hand Laura.   
Then you put your hand on my leg, where I got cut." He let Laura take a moment to let it   
all sink in. "So, it started, albeit accidentally."  
  
Laura bit her lip.  
  
"Shall we begin?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Laura looked at Draco again. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Just the ceremony. It's the only way." He whispered, not   
meeting her gaze.  
  
She started to protest, but Dumbledore quieted her. "The ceremony must be   
completed."  
  
  
  
A little over an hour later, Draco and Laura found themselves in the Astronomy Tower   
alone. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape left them there with the explicit instructions   
to complete the ceremony. Under no circumstances were they to leave the tower   
without finishing it.  
  
Laura immediately headed for the opposite side of the room as Draco. She crossed her   
arms over her chest defensively.  
  
In the center of the room stood a small table. On the table were two candles, both   
Draco's and Laura's wands, a knife, and a piece of red cloth. The RTUL book was   
nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Let's get started." Draco said, picking up his wand and turning toward Laura.  
  
"They won't know if we don't do the ceremony." Laura objected, backing herself into the   
corner.  
  
"Yes they will." He challenged. "We'll both be dead."  
  
She frowned. "But we don't even know what to do! And they didn't leave us the book."   
Now she was simply making excuses. She ended up next to Draco at the table, and she   
finally picked up her wand. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
He didn't answer her right away. "What's wrong with me Laura?" He demanded. "Why   
don't you want to believe that this is real? That maybe I actually love you?" There, he   
said it.  
  
She stiffened. "You love me?"  
  
He started to step forward, but stopped. "Yes, I love you."  
  
"You can't love me." Laura shook her head. "Your father...?"  
  
Draco shrugged and cut her off. "There hasn't been any objection on his part. I told him   
everything. I had to. He has other ways, bad ways, to reveal secrets. For the first time   
in my life, it seems that he is satisfied with my choice. He even wants to meet you   
Laura."  
  
She bit her lip hard. "I don't understand. I'm a Muggle-born."  
  
"Neither do I." Draco reached out and took her hands in his. "This may not be the way   
either of us imagined doing this, but this is what it comes down to." He waved his wand   
and lit the candle closest to him. Laura did the same with hers.  
  
Somehow, they both knew exactly what to do, what to say. Draco picked up the knife   
and opened his right hand. He cut a line across the palm. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy,   
swear to honor and protect you all the days of my life, from this day until the end of   
time."  
  
He handed her the knife.  
  
She reopened the cut on her palm that had just begun to heal. "I, Laura Alissa Paris,   
swear to honor and protect you all the days of my life, from this day until the end of   
time." They joined hands once again, letting their blood seep into each other's body.  
  
Draco closed the space between them. "I will love you always." He leaned toward her.  
  
"And I will love you always."  
  
They sealed their vows with a kiss, which started off gentle, but soon grew passionate.   
Their hands were still joined.  
  
Finally, they pulled apart, and Draco wiped his hand with the towel, then turned to wipe   
hers also. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was the ring he had given to her at   
Christmas. "Will you accept this now?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
Draco slid the ring onto her finger, his hand lingering on hers. "My father sent it to me   
for you. It was your aunt's." He revealed. "I think there's something there that he's not   
telling us."  
  
"Maybe we should ask." Laura leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "There are a   
lot of things I want to know about her." She kissed him again.  
  
This time, their kiss grew hot, Draco's hands roaming over Laura's back and stomach,   
coming to a rest on the skin of her waist under her shirt. He backed her against a wall.   
He pulled away from her mouth only to replace his lips along her jawline, trailing kisses   
down her neck.  
  
"Draco, we can't...not here..." She sighed, her eyes closing and her head rolling back.  
  
He pulled away and just stared at her. "What are we going to do Laura?"  
  
She knew what he meant and shook her head. "I don't know. We can't very well tell   
people. It would be the end of us." It was truly awful to hear it said aloud. But it was the   
truth. Slytherin and Gryffindor did not mix. Neither did Malfoys and Muggle-borns.  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
He leaned down and blew out the candles. Taking Laura's hand, they left the tower   
together.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, before anyone says anything, I *know* that you're not supposed to   
take something out of your skin if it gets stuck. I took first aid; apparently Laura did not.   
*g* One more thing. Do you see that button right down there that says "submit a   
review"? Do you? Think you could do me a little favor then? Click on it and write   
something? One sentence? Even simply an "I liked/didn't like your story" would be fine   
by me. Please? With Draco wearing nothing but a cherry on top? Thanks :-) 


End file.
